1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote detection of hidden bombs and, more particularly, to a method of remote detection of an electronic bomb fuze.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present methods of hidden bomb detection typically employ X-ray techniques, metal detectors and visual observation. However, with respect to detection of a bomb fuze, these methods have significant drawbacks which limit their effectiveness.
X-ray techniques require recognizable images and patterns. A bomb fuze can be made that offers a very small pattern that could be masked by other items in a typical suitcase or other container. The X-ray view angle would have to be varied to many different angles in order to thoroughly scan all of the container and even then the fuze could be made so small that it could easily be hidden from view. A bomb could be configured like many objects normally found in a suitcase so the X-ray detector would not recognize the fuze or its elements.
Metal detectors would have a difficult time detecting a bomb fuze over the other metal objects normally found in a suitcase. Metal detectors measure the change in inductance caused by conductive or metallic material in the proximity of the sense coil. The amount of metal in a bomb fuze would be small compared to a coat hanger or other metallic object normally found in a suitcase. Furthermore, metal detectors can be avoided by use of non-metallic explosive devices.
Visual observation has obvious limitations. It requires that the suitcase be opened and visually examined. This procedure, although thorough, is slow and requires considerable baggage handling.
Consequently, in view of these limitations on the effectiveness of present bomb detection methods, a need still exists for a different approach which will avoid the drawbacks of the prior art approaches without substituting new ones in their place.